


and baby, this promise will be fulfilled

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, javier is jealous, no violence tho like its only a glimpse of activity, yuzuru loves attention wow not surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A party, a boyfriend and a speech.





	and baby, this promise will be fulfilled

The party was in full swing on the luxurious cruise's deck. Everyone was enjoying this party celebrating the company's 10th anniversary, with some of the people swarming around the delicacies provided on the table and some people preferring to walk around, talking to their colleagues or drinking the champage offered by the waiters.

Amidst the crowd there was one Javier Fernández sitting restlessly on the plush couch that was reserved for him, being the host of the party. But he didn't have the mind for it. Tonight, he was busy looking around the crowd, hoping to see a flash of red between the mass of black attires. When he still didn't see it, he called one of his bodyguards in irritation.

"Where is he?"

The bodyguard bent forward so Javier could hear him among the noises, "He's on the way. Alex told me he was done with his class at 4.10pm, so he would be here soon."

"What's taking them so long?" He complained. While he of course was irritated that **he**  would come late, he was more worried that they would be caught in some kind of violence, because while the company put up a facade of a respectable furniture company, behind that it was firearms smuggling which resulted in shootouts in one or more occasions. Javier had regrets when  **he** was involved in one such occasion and the bullet grazed his cheek. Javier had made sure the perpetrator wouldn't see another day.

While he was lost in his thought, he suddenly realised that the crowd had parted like red sea and came a flash of red that even made him gaped.

Yuzuru Hanyu strode confidently among the parted crowds, making his way to Javier with his perfectly tailored dark red suit that accentuated his slim waist. He was smiling smugly, clearly enjoying the attention, but made sure that Javier knew that it was his attention that Yuzuru wanted with the black eyes never leaving his'. Javier thrilled with how his boyfriend managed to catch everyone's eyes with just a walk, but he shouldn't be surprised because this was how he and Yuzuru even met; Javier stupidly stopping on the sidewalk becuse he was looking at this ethereal boy who's holding a hot tea on his hand, resulting them colliding and Yuzuru lost his grip on the tea.

While still smiling, Yuzuru snugly sat on one of Javier's spread legs and then slung his arms around the latter's neck, by which Javier then turned his head to met Yuzuru's lips with his own. Javier didn't waste the chance to circle his arm around Yuzuru's slim waste either, and he could feel his boyfriend's smile grew wider.

Yuzuru's eyes was twinkling with amusement when Javier looked at him after the kiss. He said, still with a hint of smile, "So, I'm wearing red."

"You look good,  _querido_ ," Javier complimented his boyfriend warmly. He knew while he would complain having a different colour from the rest of the crowd, Yuzuru would bask on the attention, shamelessly so. It's one of the endearing quality of his boyfriend, albeit not without repercussions. For example, the man in the right from the newspaper company that had been eyeing Yuzuru a little too hungrily for Javier's taste. 

"You must have been waiting."

"I told you to drop the last class, didn't I?" Javier complained again. He was aware he was acting like a spoiled child, but it was in front of Yuzuru so it was fine. His boyfriend tended to make things that usually wouldn't happen to happen. This being Javier's complain.

"Can't," At least Yuzuru looked apologetic, "And I told you I had important presentation, remember? And Alex was there so I was fine, don't worry, ok?" He even rubbed on Javier's head, slightly running his hand on the latter's hair. If this was on a private space, Javier would groan and feel his arousal stirring. But as it is, he could only hold everything down because he needed to give a speech after all, and he wasn't going to do that with unclear mind.

"You know what that will do for me,  _cari_. I forgive you, alright?"

"Good, or I will talk with the gentleman that has been watching me since I've walked into this room!" Yuzuru said merrily.

Figured Yuzuru would catch that, Javier cursed. Yuzuru was too sharp-eyed for his own good, sometimes saving his men's asses in dangerous situations, but sometimes he used this to his advantage, just like now. Jealousy flared, he tightened his grip on Yuzuru's waist and leaned in so he was next to the latter's ear and whispered, "I bet you'd love that, don't you? You'd love the attention while he fucks you good, filled your hole with his cum. Or do you want him to eat your ass first until you cry, begging to be fucked?"

Yuzuru's breath hitched and when he replied, there's an undeniable lust hidden under, "No," He said, "I want your attention. I want your cock to fill me. I want you to eat my ass. I-"

He didn't get to finish because the next second Javier was on him, giving him a searing kiss that Yuzuru replied just as passionately. They probably made a spectacle with how intense the kiss was, Javier's strong, possessive hands on his waist that promised more and how he seemingly pulled Javier closer with arms around the neck like he wanted his boyfriend to touch him more. Which he did. Javier looked good with the black suit and Yuzuru had to control his breathing when he first laid his eyes on him. He was the light in Yuzuru's life, there was no one that he craved more than Javier. It was always him.

If everything was going to Yuzuru, he would have dragged Javier to one of the rooms in the spacious cruise and had his way there. But clearly, it wasn't when they broke from the kiss and Javier said, "I know what you're thinking, but not now,  _querido_."

Yuzuru pouted, "I want you."

"And I you," Javier replied immediately, with fond smile in his eyes that Yuzuru melted, "But later, alright? I need to give a celebration speech... now, actually."

He sighed, resigned, "Should have come later."

Javier laughed, "I will form a search party if you come later."

"No doubt you will," Yuzuru said fondly but he unwrapped his arms around Javier's neck, "Go do your thing, Javi. I'll wait here with a champagne and hope someone handsome will come to me." With a flourish and exaggerated sigh, he took Javier's champagne that was left on the table.

"I had Alex prepare you water in the champagne glass so put that back, Yuzuru," Javier grinned, knowing how low his boyfriend's alcohol tolerance was.

As if on clue, Alex appeared, bringing the water in the champage glass on a tray and placing it near Yuzuru.

Yuzuru whined, "Fine, go!"

Javier laughed again and gave his beautiful boyfriend a chaste kiss before he departed for the speech. He needed to do this quickly, after all, he had a promise to fulfill to his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....ok this idea just came suddenly  
>  and i need this just bc i write yuzuru wore a perfectly fitted suit for once wow


End file.
